


Beyond Expectations

by abrosuna



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: After the events of Peace Walker I guess, Fluff, I just wanted to write some PW Ocelhira I'll be honest, M/M, MSF period, a bit of language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrosuna/pseuds/abrosuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend of Snake’s, a certain Russian spy named Ocelot, had come over at Mother Base to meet the Boss of the MSF. When Miller had first seen him from afar, while he was being greeted by Snake, he thought that he was pretty cute, all dressed up in a dark blue suit with a red tie and... Was he wearing red gloves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this wonderful art (http://aliceaka.tumblr.com/post/148607802552/3) by aliceaka! I loved it so much I felt the need to write something, haha ~  
> This probably happened in 197never, but. Well. It eneded up being more self-indulgent than it was intended to be, I'm sorry.

Kaz wasn’t really used to this, to speak the truth. He was usually the one to start flirting, to gently touch the other’s hand making it look casual, to slowly drive the conversation from cheerful chatting to matters concerning love and being in a relationship or having an occasional partner. He would behave differently depending on the other person’s character and preferences: he could be terribly romantic to win their heart and then ask them out on a date, or merrily admit that he would’ve wished to see them later that night. He was used to seeing people blushing, delighted to receive his attentions, or rejecting him with an annoyed snort, or secretly asking for some more courting by pretending not to be interested, and he would act consequently, always with a smile on his face.

Actually, he did start the flirting, and that was the reason why he didn’t have the right to complain. What was new to him, though, was being the one with his back pressed against a wall.

An old friend of Snake’s, a certain Russian spy named Ocelot, had come over at Mother Base to meet the Boss of the MSF. When Miller had first seen him from afar, while he was being greeted by Snake, he thought that he was pretty cute, all dressed up in a dark blue suit with a red tie and... Was he wearing red gloves? – Nothing more, though. Miller was too busy being professional and trying to keep jealousy confined in a corner of his mind to pay attention to the man: could it be that this visit would’ve brought Snake to ask his friend to join them? Could it be that, since they had known each other for a longer time, Snake would have preferred Ocelot to him? These were questions that he couldn’t afford spending time lingering on. _He_ was Snake’s XO now, and the two of them were close enough for Miller to think of the other as his best friend. The presence of this new guy on Mother Base wouldn’t have changed a thing – or at least this was what Kazuhira kept telling himself.

A few hours had passed since lunch time, enough to let the sun go down a little and make both the heat and the reflection of the light on the waves tolerable. The visitor was looking at the sea, his arms crossed and his stare lost into the distance. Oddly, he was alone. Miller, who happened to pass by, was suddenly struck by curiosity, and he wondered what kind of person that man was. Snake had mentioned something about him, occasionally, but as expected from him he hadn’t bothered giving out too many details. Maybe getting to know him would’ve helped Kaz to overcome his childish worries. He had convinced himself well enough that the stranger wouldn’t have been a threat to his position, so that, looking at him now, he didn’t feel any sort of jealousy or dislike, therefore he was pretty optimist about it.

With these considerations in his mind, Miller decided to approach him.

«Hey.»

Ocelot turned towards him and raised one eyebrow.

«Kazuhira Miller.» He held out his hand. «I’m Snake’s second in command. Welcome to Mother Base.»

«Ocelot,» said the other man as he shook his hand. «Snake told me about you.»

That was how their conversation should have kept going: professional, detached. They should’ve simply exchanged a few words out of courtesy, and then parted ways. Miller had work to do, and Ocelot was probably waiting for Snake. They certainly weren’t supposed to end up flirting.

Taking a closer look, Kaz had to admit that this guy was more than just “pretty cute”. He was incredibly handsome, despite being nothing like those models that could be seen in a magazine: some silver trails could be spotted on his temples and on his beard, his nose stuck out a bit too much, and in general his features couldn’t be defined as conventionally attractive. Still, it was impossible not to consider him good-looking, was it because of his icy eyes emphasised by charming eyelashes, because of his blond hair combed backwards, or because every detail, although some could be seen as flaws, looked good on him. Even his attitude, composed and self-confident but friendly enough not to seem snobbish, added to the general image of an elegant man.

Considered that he was also an old friend of Snake’s, and thus probably knew things about him that Miller didn’t, and that his company seemed to be very pleasant, Kaz’s interest was justified. Nevertheless, even when he boldly started paying implied compliments to their guest, the possibility to end up with Ocelot’s face so close to his own had never once crossed his mind.

Somehow the conversation ended up being about the two of them, then it jumped to other people’s ways to handle their private lives, then again it went back to them and their own preferences in the matter of partners, and as they spoke they exchanged knowing smiles and long, allusive gazes. Kaz knew that pattern way too well, and yet he didn’t feel like withdrawing; it was kind of intriguing, to be honest.

«So you like action, you say, huh?» The Russian raised one corner of his mouth in a half-smile. «You’re not one to enjoy sloppy talks, I guess.»

«No, I do like them,» Kaz replied, shaking his head. «Romanticism can be good, when the mood’s right. But I don’t mind going straight to the point either. You know, when there’s that mutual attraction, that chemistry, and you both can feel it?» He then glanced at the man in front of him, staring deeply into his eyes for a moment.

«Yeah.» Kaz could have sworn to have seen a glimpse of amusement in Ocelot’s eyes. «Why not get what you both want straight away, right?»

«Exactly. I mean, I don’t see any need to hold back, if not for the sake of flirting itself – which is fun in any case, I have to admit it.»

His voice started to fade until it broke on the last syllable, because all of a sudden Ocelot had reached out to him and had started trailing his fingertips, covered by the leather of his red gloves, over Miller’s jaw line in a slow caress, before placing his hand under his ear.

What was happening? What was that? It was exactly what Kaz always did in that sort of situation, nothing new... except he was not the one actually doing it, which was the reason why he felt somewhat puzzled.

«With this pretty face of yours, I imagine your... techniques succeed quite often,» said Ocelot, his eyes travelling Miller’s features with care.

«Actually, yeah,» Kaz managed to articulate.

«Then why don’t you take those sunglasses off and show me what you can do?»

Kaz had met several women and men who liked to take the initiative, but they eventually gave him the lead. This was something completely different. Not only he hadn’t started it – he hadn’t _planned_ it –, but he didn’t feel like he had the situation under control either; on the contrary, he was almost _being_ controlled. That was the news. That was the reason why he felt his face burn, and he was praying that his embarrassment didn’t show on his cheeks.

«Or perhaps...» Ocelot leaned forward, in order to be able to whisper into his ear. «Are you waiting for me to do it, _commander_?»

That question – or was it an insinuation? Was the Russian implying that he didn’t believe him capable of taking the charge at all? – shook Kaz’s pride enough to finally bring him to react.

He took a small step backwards, because even though he didn’t want to move away from Ocelot’s soft touch in the least he realised that the events were developing too fast. Flirting was one thing, almost a joke, but going beyond that was a completely different matter. Especially taking into account who the man in front of him was – no, actually that had to be the only reason, for had it been anyone else Kaz wouldn’t have been so hesitating.

«Hold on a second – don’t get me wrong, I would love to, but in all honesty I could give you a name or two who wouldn’t be happy to see me making out with you...»

First of all Snake, who usually didn’t care about other people’s private issues, but did intervene if they happened to be a source of trouble. Needless to say, his word had to be respected unconditionally, and his punishments... Kaz could still remember the last time it happened, and he didn’t exactly wish to repeat that experience again. He wasn’t sure how making out with his boss’s old friend could cause trouble, actually, but he didn’t want to find out either. To hell with that, if he hadn’t been so scared of what could’ve been Big Boss’s reaction, he wouldn’t have wasted one minute since the very beginning.

Ocelot fixed his stare on his eyes, a bit suspicious. «Do you have a lover?»

Kaz shook his head. However, he had to consider that his last girlfriend was still mad with him, and if by any chance she happened to see them... That would’ve been the perfect occasion to spread the word and thus put him in a difficult situation, which would’ve made a fine revenge, after all. She probably came second in the list of people Kaz didn’t want to be found out by.

«No, but I do have my reasons, believe me.»

«Then we just have to make sure nobody sees you, hm?»

Kaz didn’t even have the time to reply, because right away he felt his wrist being grabbed and his whole body move forward, as Ocelot dragged him towards one of the buildings that were near them. There was a spot in which the wall formed a sort of wide recess. From there, if anyone had happened to pass by, they could’ve heard their steps with sufficient notice. Kaz knew that place too well.

His back hit the wall and Ocelot placed himself in front of him, close enough to make their jackets rustle from friction when they moved.

«Any other complaints?» the Russian asked, his eyebrows arched. His stare was so intense that Kaz felt like he could’ve granted that man anything he asked, and he would’ve done it gladly.

«No _sir_.» A smile curved his lips.

Only now Kaz was fully aware of how much taller than him the guest was, as he needed to raise his chin in order to look at him. He felt overwhelmed by Ocelot’s presence, their bodies lightly pressing one against the other, Ocelot’s forearm pinned on the wall, right beside Kaz’s face, and that smirk – dear heavens, that smirk seemed to promise plans which had nothing good in them, and Kaz loved it. Now that he was looking into those glimmering eyes, he didn’t care about the oddness of the situation, he didn’t care that he was being led by someone else: he hadn’t been so excited in a long time, and sure as hell he wasn’t going to let go of this occasion.

Ocelot carefully removed Miller’s aviators, opening the left pocket on the chest of his jacked and hanging them there.

«So... We were saying?» he purred, full of expectations.

«I guess we were talking about style.» Kaz would’ve kissed that handsome face straight away, but he liked the idea to play around a bit more. He was having too much fun. «You know your stuff, but you’re still lacking in class. Action doesn’t mean rushing.»

«You were being too indecisive, if I were to wait for you we wouldn’t have concluded a thing,» replied Ocelot, faking a hopeless sigh.

A small laugh escaped from Kaz’s lips. «Do you really like me that much?»

Ocelot pressed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. «Maybe.»

Kaz couldn’t help but blush at that, as a flattered smile bloomed on his face.

«Now.» The guest’s right hand travelled to Miller’s left wrist, and lead it with a gentle caress on his skin to Ocelot’s waist. «You haven’t been complimenting me all this time just to disappoint me here, have you?»

«Not at all,» Kaz murmured, before finally leaning in and catching the other man’s lips in a kiss.

Immediately after that, though, he felt his head pushed backwards, against the wall, for Ocelot had apparently decided that he wanted to be in charge.

Kaz was now trapped between the man and the wall, overpowered by Ocelot’s eagerness and unable to do anything but trying to keep up with the kiss. Once again, he had a clear perception of how much different this situation was from what he was used to, and how new the... submissive – not really, but he couldn’t find another word to describe it – role was to him. He felt like a prey, with no possibility to escape and almost completely abandoned into his hunter’s arms, whereas it was usually the other way around.

Despite that, he found himself enjoying it more than he would’ve ever thought. He wanted more of that man’s smooth manners, more of his delicate touch, definitely more of his hungry but never impatient kisses.

Kaz’s other hand too reached out to Ocelot’s waist and pulled him closer, causing the Russian’s lips to curl into a faint smile.

«Whoa there, how much do _you_ like me?» he asked, teasingly, after having broken the kiss and caught his breath with a chuckle.

«Enough not to give a shit if someone sees us. Fucking worth it,» said Kaz, grabbing the other by his collar to pull him down again.

 

Everyone on Mother Base was asleep, or at least they were supposed to be, whereas the commander was still awake in his office, his eyes and hands on the paperwork he had neglected that day during the time he had spent with their visitor. It wasn’t an exaggerated amount, nothing that couldn’t be handled in a couple of hours. His mind, however, kept wandering: as much as he tried not to get distracted so that he could finish his work and finally go to his room, he couldn’t help but think about the events of that day over and over again.

When their kisses began to slow down, they started talking, interrupting each other from time to time to briefly join their lips again. Once in a while, Ocelot’s hands gently bushed Kaz’s face, or the side of his neck, or his bare forearms, either with his palm or with his knuckles and the back of his fingers. It was impossible to believe that it were out of true affection, but each movement was so delicate and full of tenderness, so natural, that Kaz felt a weird sensation of bliss in his chest every time that he noticed it.

As Miller had guessed, Ocelot told that he was alone because he was waiting for Snake. Big Boss had had to leave for a few hours, thus encouraging his friend to take a look around Mother Base in the meantime. “He even suggested to look for you and see if you weren’t too busy,” said the Russian with a grin on his face. “He said that you could’ve kept me some company.” Kaz snorted a laugh at that.

They had all the time to stop biting each other’s lips, though unwillingly, and pull themselves together. Only then they realised that neither of them had refrained from entangling his fingers into the other’s hair nor from holding onto his clothes: Ocelot’s tie was out of place and his shirt full of folds, whereas Kaz’s yellow foulard was completely undone. While they were helping each other out they couldn’t help but giggle a little, seeing what a mess they had managed to make.

When Snake came back, they were peacefully walking around the base, chatting like friends. The three of them stayed together for hardly a few minutes, just to inform Big Boss on how they had met by chance and how nice Miller had been to show the visitor around, explaining to him how things worked there at the MSF headquarters. Then the commander greeted the other two and went back to work.

He didn’t even know when exactly Ocelot left, and that gave him the silly hope that he had been invited to stay the night and that the next day he would’ve still been there. Of course that was impossible, therefore Kaz shook the thought off immediately, feeling a bit ashamed of having even considered something as stupid as that.

He really did wish to see Ocelot again, though, he realised as he put his signature at the bottom of a document he had just finished checking. He really had enjoyed himself more than he had in a while, and the idea of not being able to see that handsome man around left him with a terrible sensation of bitterness. He couldn’t even explain why he had been so affected by that encounter – after all, he was just a stranger, right? Attractive, good at kissing, with smooth manners, an amiable presence, and one hell of a sexy voice, but still a stranger. And yet, Kaz couldn’t suppress the disappointment.

 _I can’t wait to go to sleep so I can forget about all this at last_ , he thought, releasing an annoyed snort while fetching the last – thank goodness – report he had to read.

The next day, Kaz found himself still thinking about Snake’s friend. He was a bit surprised at first, because he realised it only halfway through the process of remembering how nice it felt to run his fingers through Ocelot’s hair, whereas he was sure that a good sleep and the responsibilities of the present day would’ve been enough to file those memories away. He wasn’t too bothered by it, though: that had to be one of the greatest kisses of his whole life, a slight attraction towards that man was comprehensible. He felt almost relieved to have found out the reason of all that bitterness he didn’t understand the night before, and he even wondered why he hadn’t come to that obvious conclusion right away. Maybe he was too tired and still a bit confused to think straight.

The same thing happened the day after that. No big deal, he thought, since he would’ve probably been in the same state for the next few days. And he was right. The day after that, and the one after that. All because it had been an amazing kiss, yes. No big deal. After all, it was just a slight attraction that would’ve faded away soon, it wasn’t... No, it couldn’t be – it couldn’t be a crush, right? No, no, impossible. That sure would’ve been ridiculous. Two more days at the most and everything would’ve gone back to normality.

He kept repeating so to himself for the whole week.


End file.
